


Dolphins

by litenn



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Aquariums, Dolphin trainer haru, Fluff, Haru is hot, M/M, Makoto is flustered, Strangers, is trainer the right word?, maybe slightly OOC, probably won't be that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litenn/pseuds/litenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out for a day at the aquarium with Ren and Ran, Makoto stares at the dolphin pool a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolphins

“Makoto!”  
He felt a sharp tug on his left arm.  
_“Makoto!”_  
Another on his right, this time actually throwing off his centre of balance and causing him to stumble to the side.  
“Makoto, Makoto, Makoto, **MAKOTO!** ”  
The man in question finally tore his gaze from the dolphin tank, a rosy colouring now adorning his cheeks. He glanced down briefly at his shoes out of embarrassment.  
“Makoto are you even listening?”  
He turned to focus on the renewed tugging on his left arm, and more specifically, the girl attached to it with a death grip. Ran looked exasperated, clutching a sea lion stuffed toy, balloon, and sno-cone all in her free right hand.  
“Huh? Sorry, what was it you guys wanted? More food?” Makoto replied, mind still only half-attentive to his present situation. A familiar voice from his right responded.  
“We were asking if you could take us to see the dolphins.” Ren’s eyes were hopeful as he posed the question. After a quick glance at Ran to see her agreement with the proposal, Makoto smiled, said ‘Sure, why not?’, and led them around the circular pathway enclosing the dolphin’s pool and performing area. As they reached the entrance to the exhibit Makoto saw that the next scheduled show was set to be at 2:30, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. _‘Fifteen minutes.’_ He thought, looking to his side where, now that they had released him from their vice-like hand holding, he saw Ren and Ran once again arguing with one another about something undoubtedly unimportant. _‘How can I keep these two occupied and, more urgently, pacified until this thing starts?’_  
Lucky for Makoto the answer to his problem just so happened to walk out of the facility at that very moment, dripping with water and wearing a wet suit that, in Makoto’s opinion, couldn’t possibly look that good. As Makoto’s eyes reached the stranger’s face he was sent back into the daze he found himself trapped in not ten minutes ago.  
_‘It’s him!’_  
-  
_Makoto is walking hand in hand with Ren and Ran through the circular pathways enclosing the different areas of the aquarium. The sun shines bright in his eyes but as his hands are both occupied he squints and tries to look away from the light as best he can while still seeing where he’s going. He feels a tug on his arm and Ren informs him that he needs to go to the washroom. He asks Ren if he remembers where it is and Ren says that he does and begins to make his way in that direction. A few seconds after Ren has left, Makoto is leaning against the railing of one of the pools, rubbing his strained eyes. Ran spots a sno-cone stand a little ways off and practically begs her big brother to buy her one. Not wanting to move from his comfortable position against the cold metal, but also unable to say no to his sister Makoto reaches into his back pocket and produces his wallet. He grabs what he thinks if enough and instructs Ran to go buy herself, AND her brother sno-cones. Rans takes the money excitedly and ventures off to the end of the moderate sno-cone queue to complete her task._  
_Makoto stretches his neck and spine back, bathing his face in the blazing afternoon sun, basking in this brief moment of calm he has been gifted. Not that he doesn’t enjoy spending time with the twins, far from it in fact, it’s just that they can get . . . taxing after a while._  
_He tilts his head back down towards the pool and that’s when he sees it. Him. Body spread out lying on the edge of the pool, dripping with water. Makoto’s mind goes absolutely blank. The man reaches out and affectionately rubs the head of a dolphin Makoto has just noticed is floating in the water in front of him. The dolphin swims around suddenly in a semicircle and takes off into the deep pool. Makoto only notices this out of his peripheral vision as his focus is entirely on the gorgeous man sprawled out inches from the water’s surface. He’s staring and he absently thinks that his mouth is probably hanging wide open._  
_He looks at the man’s face._  
_His neck._ Collarbones.  
_His arms._  
_His chest, abdomen._  
_Before his study of the man’s physique goes any further Makoto watches as the trainer, he assumes, quickly stands and dives into the pool. Following the dolphin in a manner he would describe as playful._ ‘Playful,’ _thinks Makoto,_ ‘and sexy as hell.’  
_He catches a glimpse of the man’s face just before he enters the water and the look he sees on it is like nothing he’s ever seen. The expression is one of pure happiness, fulfillment . . ._  
‘-o!’  
_serenity . . ._  
‘-koto!’  
_He wants someone to look at him like that, he thinks._  
‘MAKOTO!’  
_He is brought back out of his thoughts._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!  
> So this is the first . . . thing I've ever published for other people to read, and I desperately want feedback so be sure to tell me if you liked it, or if you think I'm awful :o  
> I have a loose plan of where I want the story to go and it should be about 3 or 4 chapters total.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.s. I've never been to an aquarium or SeaWorld or anything like that in my life, so if there are any glaring errors in that area I apologize :(


End file.
